


Something in common

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Flirting, Muffins, Strong Female Characters, curvy lady, namesake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: During a meeting with his brother in a coffee shop Shannon finds his namesake and the best chocolate muffins in the city.





	

The first thing Shannon notices about her when she approaches him is her is her red hair tied up in a ponytail and the way her lips twitch into a smile when he takes off his sunglasses.   
“Hi, what can I get you?” She takes out a notepad and a pen, ready to take his order but keeping her blue eyes on him.   
“A cup of coffee and...” Shannon thinks for a second. “What do you have that's sweet?”   
“We've got blueberry pie, waffles, donuts and muffins.”   
“Well, what can you recommend?” He smiles up at her and she can't help but chuckle at his innocent attempt to flirt with her.   
“I personally love the chocolate muffins, they're really the best in the city.” She says moving a loose chunk of hair behind her ear.   
“Chocolate muffin it is then, ...” He pauses, searching for her name.   
“Shannon.” She answer his silent question making him raise his eyebrows in surprise.   
“Really? Your name is Shannon?”   
“Yeah, why?” She asks, amused by his reaction.   
“Cause that's my name!” Shannon laughs, admiring the many freckles on her face.   
“Seriously? That's cool!”   
“Right?” Shannon joins her in laughter and he can't shake how great a laugh she has.   
He's just about to compliment her on it when Jared walks through the door of the coffee shop and up to his booth.   
“I'll just have a cup of tea, miss.” He says, sitting down across from his older brother making the redhead tear her eyes from the drummer with the gorgeous eyes and get back into work-mode.   
“Sure, anything else?”   
“No, not for me.”   
“Alright, just call me if you change your mind.” She says and Shannon's pretty sure she sends a wink his way before turning around to get their orders. 

Breakfast with his brother is pretty rare these days, especially in public, so Shannon tries to keep his focus on Jared and yet his eyes keep finding his namesake and to make matters worse she keeps sending him smiles that make a warm feeling spread in his body.   
“Check please!” Jared suddenly calls and Shannon jerks, how long had he been spacing out? 

The redheaded girl is soon enough standing in front of of them with the check and the drummer can't stop himself from taking in her appearance.   
She's by no means petite, with a fair amount of curves and he finds himself thinking he's quite beautiful even though she's not very close to the model-look he usually goes for.   
“It was nice meeting you.” He says before following Jared out of the coffee shop, already planning when he'll come back to see her when she calls their name.   
He turns around to face her and is rewarded with a smile and a slight blush to her freckled face. 

She holds out a folded paper from her notepad and unfolding it the drummer sees her name and a bunch of digits scribbled down in neat handwriting.   
He looks up at her and she shrugs at the unspoken question in his eyes.   
“I want to see you again.”   
Shannon looks down at the note again and smiles.   
“You will. 'Cause that chocolate muffin really was the best in the city.”


End file.
